<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by Lady_Jane666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622410">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666'>Lady_Jane666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>14dalovers prompt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Alistair (Dragon Age), Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Cuddles, Cullen and Alistair are honestly adorable, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lyrium Addiction, Maeve is just a wreck, Mentions Past Abuse, Multi, Napping, OT3, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, pregnancy fluff, tw: mentions of past miscarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the #14dalovers prompt for "Napping" </p><p>While pregnant with her first child and sequestered in Skyhold, Maeve has been putting up a protest at being made to feel like a prisoner in her own home. Cullen and Alistair are forced to put their feet down about the matter with Maeve's closest friends and family, and then attempt to calm the nerves of the exhausted mother-to-be. </p><p>"Placing the parchment on the table, Alistair took a step back so he was standing next to Cullen. They were an intematding pair, there was no doubt about that. Both men were broad and larger than many of their counterparts. Alistair stood slightly taller than Cullen and was near as broad. Though he was thinner, he was far from a small man. He tugged down his deep brown leather jerkin as he pondered what he should say in that moment. With a long deep breath, his arms now crossed in the same defensive stance. For a moment he could spy the smirk playing on Leliana’s lips seeing him match Cullen’s stance and expression.  “I agree, we cannot dictate her every movement. I like to think I know my Sparrow well enough that keeping her in a cage like that is going to drive her to break out. In the middle of the night.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Cullen Rutherford, Alistair/Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Inquisitor, Alistair/Inquisitor, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maeve and Her Boys - Oneshots, smut and all the fun stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys... big moment... this is the official like the official first thing that I have published with the OT3 all together... where you can kind of get a glimpse at their dynamics and how we are building to the true OT3ness of the OT3. This is why it took me so darn long because I wanted to make sure I did the beans justice...and I really did. I rarely say I am pleased with my writing. But I am very pleased with this. </p><p>A few timeline notes just because this is kind of like an odd spot in the timeline</p><p>In Maeve's world the Inquisition takes place over about 3 1/2 years cuz the bean gets pregnant in the middle of it all... soooo this is when that is set. </p><p>It's about 2 years in, Maeve and Cullen have been together for about 18 months, Alistair has been in the mix for a little more than a year. </p><p>As always a huge thanks to my beta, plotting partner and in the case of this particular oneshot the person gently poking at me till  I got it done... otherwise I would still be writing it. So thank you so much Anthropasaurus, without Maeve and the boys seriously would have never gotten from my head into words!</p><p>now on to this glorious disaster trio...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>For the last five months, since learning she was pregnant Maeve was all but stuck at Skyhold. The few times she had suggested travel, it was a battle of who said no emphatically first, Cullen or Alistair. Occasionally Morrigan or even Raven would beat both of them to the punch but someone always protested, and loudly at that. So at Skyhold, Maeve remained. Everyone was trying to keep every moment Maeve was awake busy enough that she wouldn’t want to leave. Josephine tried to keep her occupied with busy work, writing letters for a time till she realized Maeve’s penmanship was so appalling that it wasn’t worth the time. Then it was Leliana, who tried to occupy Maeve’s time with helping read incoming reports, which only made Maeve want to go out and help their soldiers more. Then Cullen stepped in and put his foot down. He could take the well-intentioned meddling no more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The highest-ranking members of the Inquisition and Maeve’s closest friends were gathered around the War Table as Cullen stood arms crossed shaking his head. They had gathered to discuss what they were to do after Maeve’s most recent attempt to leave.  “You cannot try to schedule every second of her life, she is pregnant not a prisoner.” He grumbled as Josephine had laid out her newest plan of bouncing Maeve from person to person throughout the day trying to keep her occupied every waking moment, and not threatening to leave as she had been the days prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair stood beside Cullen, leaning over the table looking at the time table. It was extensive, it gave breaks for food, using the restroom, every small detail. Josephine had thought of it. Mostly the tasks on the list were things Maeve already did, except one. He lifted the parchment to examine the particular time slot in question closer because he could not believe what he was reading. “Study and Analysis of the Chant of Light… with Mother Gisele…” Alistair read flatly. If Maeve would not protest the schedule as a whole, Alistair knew Maeve would protest that. So did others. Cullen let out a low huff and shook his head. Leliana chewed the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. Yet, not everyone could keep their comments to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the table came a pair of cackles. One from Morrigan, one from Maeve’s closest friend Raven. The women seldom agreed but on this matter, it seemed they were unanimous. “Oh, that is rich..” Morrigan mused as she took a step back crossing her arms in front of her chest shaking her head in disbelief. Maeve was never one for study period and if the lessons both Leliana and Wynne had attempted to give her as young teen were any indication, these lessons were doomed before they began. “Whose brilliant idea was that nonsense?” Morrigan questioned harshly as her golden eyes roamed the room before falling on Cullen. Her mouth twisted into a snarl as she took a step forward and leaned against the table. “The Templar… This reeks of Templar…” As she spoke, her eyes were fixed on Cullen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his lips were parted as if to speak, a soft voice from behind Morrigan beat him to it. From behind her thick glasses, Raven’s cloudy eyes fell on Cullen as well, like he was the one who suggested the lessons in question. “I know enough of Chant of Light to know this is not for Maeve’s benefit. Not for the Inquisition's benefit either. What purpose would it serve? I mean, they call her the Herald of Andraste sure enough, so perhaps learning about Andraste would serve a purpose for that but the Anchor does not come from Andraste. It is Elven and this is something we have known longer than I have been apart of this organization.” Lifting her pale hand, a single finger pushed her glasses up her nose as she paused for a moment. “Is there anything on that list about studying Elven Magic? The real source of the power for the Anchor?” Raven asked her eyes shifting towards Alistair who only shook his head. Scoffing slightly Raven grumbled. “Oh, the rebellious faction of the Chantry does not want her to know about the contributions of the Elves to all this... “ She huffed and Zevran attempted to reach out to calm her but Raven was on a warpath. She pulled her arm away as she joined Morrigan leaning against the table. “The Chant is no use to her. None. Understand me. The lies of humans have done this world far too much harm.  If anything Maeve should be studying ancient Elvhen magic with Solas and I. It would prove vastly more useful and far less offensive..What's next when this is over you will send her to The Circle? The Chantry’s fancy prisons for mages? Would you do that?” The anger was starting to consume Raven. The snake tattoo that adorned her arm appeared to move, the jaw of the snake opened as it’s head moved now to top of Raven’s hand. Noticing this Zevran reached forward and took ahold of Raven’s hand. He needed no words, only a gentle look pointing out that Raven was letting her own past cloud her judgment. His thumb ran over the back of her hand, stroking the head of the snake. Calming Raven’s inner demons. With a sigh she turned back to face the others, her voice going soft again as she took a step back from the table. Her head lowered before she glanced over at Zevran. “In my opinion… I mean, what do I know? I am only her friend and...and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough, mi amor." Zevran reached out to touch Raven’s pale hand, “As right as you may be-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morrigan had watched Raven closely as she spoke, a wisp of a smile graced her lips seeing her stand up for Maeve. As she took a step away from the table Morrigan turned to Zevran.“No, no, let her speak. Raven is correct, Zevran. There is no reason to scold her other than to spare the misguided who put their faith in fairy tales rather than the truth at this moment.” Morrigan cut him off as she reached out and briefly touched his shoulder.  “But this is what you get when you are surrounded by such moronic fools,” Morrigan spat bitterly as she glared back at Cullen. There was still so much tension between the pair that this had been the first time in months they had even been in the same room without Maeve present as a buffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw clenching, Cullen scowled. “You think I made Josephine put that on there?” He snapped pointing to himself. “I know Maeve better than that. I know the mother of my child.” He snarled, Alistair glanced over his shoulder at Cullen wide eyes, silently urging him to calm down. Cullen's hands shook as he balled them into fists and leaned against the table. “Has no one listened to what I have said this whole time?” He asked lowly looking around the room. “We should not be telling Maeve what she can and cannot do, beyond the simple instruction of staying in the keep. She does not need a schedule and lesson, she needs to stay safe and out of harm's way till the babe is born. Nothing more,” Cullen grumbled frustrated as he took a step back from the table and ran his hands through his hair. He had enough of everyone trying to micromanage Maeve. They did not share her bed, they were not part of the little family that had been formed between himself, Alistair and Maeve. In his mind, no one, not even Morrigan, had a right to tell them what do with Maeve. He let out a ragged and exhausted sigh, “At the end of the day is it not Alistair and I who really have any say in the matter, besides Maeve herself, and responsibility to make sure she and the baby are safe falls upon us? Does it not?” Cullen asked flatly. All eyes in the room then fell upon Alistair. Waiting for the man who struck the killing blow upon the Archdemon to speak his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair looked up from the parchment. His eyes wandered around the room as his heart began to race in his chest. “I, um, agree…” Alistair answered slowly as he felt rather put on the spot and he was in a room with some of the most intimidating figures in Thedas, himself included among that list. Yet still, with all he had seen, there was something about a furious Morrigan that made him feel like the 18-year-old boy he was during the blight. Stumbling over his words and always digging himself a hole.  Alistair let out a nervous laugh he shrugged. “I mean, in all likelihood, the child is Cullen’s…That whole calling, darkspawn taint, being a Warden business and all...” He glanced back at Cullen. “Thank you for including me, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen gave Alistair a smirk and a nod as he folded his arms in front of his chest. “You are still one of this child’s fathers and you love Maeve, there is no reason to thank me but, you’re welcome,” Cullen muttered as he motioned briefly with his hand towards Alistair “Anything to add?” He asked settling back on his heels trying to calm the rage that was bubbling furiously in him over this whole idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the parchment on the table, Alistair took a step back so he was standing next to Cullen. They were an intematding pair, there was no doubt about that. Both men were broad and larger than many of their counterparts. Alistair stood slightly taller than Cullen and was near as broad. Though he was thinner, he was far from a small man. He tugged down his deep brown leather jerkin as he pondered what he should say in that moment. With a long deep breath, his arms now crossed in the same defensive stance. For a moment he could spy the smirk playing on Leliana’s lips seeing him match Cullen’s stance and expression.  “I agree, we cannot dictate her every movement. I like to think I know my Sparrow well enough that keeping her in a cage like that is going to drive her to break out. In the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably poisoning someone in the process…” Cullen added with a scowl. ”Most likely one of us.” He added as an afterthought. Alistair gave an awkward smile as he nodded furiously. They both knew that when pushed, Maeve would take any measure she thought necessary to escape a trap. Even hurting one of them, if only as a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe she would do it kill us, but make us shit for days to give her a head start. Absolutely…” Alistair laughed nervously but stopped quickly as he saw the stern expression on Cullen’s face. “It is her way… she doesn’t like being trapped” Alistair added with a nod. The others all muttered and looked in various directions knowing the men spoke the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morrigan sighed as she shrugged. “I really hate to agree with those two, however, I know my sister as well and that schedule will drive her to a dark place. I have seen that before.” Her words had an ominous tone as she settled back on her heels. “It always ends in some manner of an international incident, which I believe the dear ambassador would like to avoid. Would you not?” Morrigan asked pointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josephine let out a small gasp as she quickly nodded, “Yes, of course. We do not have the gold for bribes of enough pull to sway many noble houses in our favor. We must keep her happy and not in a murderous mood.” The young Antivan woman reached across the War Table and snatched the schedule away with a furious and frustrated look on her face. She had the best of intentions with the letter, yet everyone seemed upset with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leliana cleared her throat, “Then perhaps we should let her be,” The woman shrugged as she titled her head as she pondered. “She will be busy with the babe soon enough and then it will be a matter of getting her to want to leave and we will back over this table trying to manage that,” Leliana crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Maeve is an adult, let her be. We are her friends, not her jailers…” Leilana had reservations about all of this but in her heart she just wanted to keep Maeve and the baby safe, they were as close to family as she had left now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching his hand up Alistair scratched the top of his head as his face twisted into an awkward, almost pained expression as he realized “Well, I am kind of her minder..” Alistair pointed out with a huff, he had always been the one tasked with ‘Keeping Maeve out of trouble’ on missions, though it was a role he took on happily he couldn’t help but make the note. “So is Cullen… but we have… side benefits.” There was humor in his tone, but again Alistair seemed to be the only one who found the statement amusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Cullen muttered glancing at Alistair out of the corner of his eye. “What Alistair was trying to say... “ Cullen took a step forward and looked around the room. “Is while we appreciate the effort to help with Maeve, please stop helping us and just let her and both of us be. You all have far more important things to be doing.” He gestured towards the door yet no one moved an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t..” Alistair chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen’s eyes grew wide as his jaw clenched once more. Alsitair and his ill timed humor were wearing thin on Cullen’s already thin patience. “You have to go check on Maeve…” there was a stifled scoff of a laugh from Morrigan as Cullen spoke. The sound only served to antagonize Cullen more. His attention shifted from Alistair to the dark haired woman across the table. “And you…” Cullen pointed towards Morrigan. “You need to stop getting her riled up with your snark and oppressive presence.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A peep of laughter escaped Raven’s lips as her eyes grew wide. She turned to Zevran and whispered. “I don’t mind the Templar so much now.” Raven noted to Zevran who just placed his hand on her arm and smiled down at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the scene that was playing out before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morrigan was about to lay into Cullen but Alistair stepped forward. The history between the pair was known by most in the room. There had always been tension between them, going all the way back to the fifth Blight, but the tension between them had only grown over the last few months since Morrigan took up residence in Skyhold. “Shouldn’t you be looking after our son?” An ominous silence grew in the room and Morrigan quickly closed her mouth and lowered her hand as she took a step away from the table. “That’s what I thought. Stop trying to be Maeve’s mother and go be the mother to your actual child.” The bitterness in Alistair’s voice was not only heard but felt in the room. He turned to Cullen and mumbled, “I am going to go find Maeve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen leaned in, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder. They had always been close, but since entering into their relationship with Maeve the closeness between the men only grew more and more with each passing day. Cullen took a deep calming breath and whispered. “When I left her she was in bed, reading.” Alistair nodded hoping that Maeve had stayed in their room and had not gotten it in her head that while they were busy it would be the perfect time to slip out. “If she is not there, check the Tavern. Krem has been teaching her to sew.” Alistair nodded once more as Cullen’s hand slipped away from his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked past Morrigan he scowled as he pointed to the door. Morrigan scowled back at him as she followed him out of the room. No sooner than they stepped past the threshold did Morrigan swivel around to face Alistair. “How dare you insinuate that I am bad mother in front of all those people!” She snarled as a rage began to fester deep with in her. Morrigan took pride at trying her best to be a good mother and Alistair’s harsh and rather public call out had sent her on a mission to make him hurt just as much she was. There were few things she knew that could harm him in such a way, but one point stuck out. A devious smirk graced her lips as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Just because you are in my sister’s bed does not make you part of this family, Alistair…” Morrigan’s voice was quiet, calm but filled with pain and rage. She watched as Alistair’s expression grew tense, his jaw now clenched as he tried to come up with some retort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on his very last nerve with Morrigan making him feel like he wasn’t allowed to be upset upon seeing that Morrigan spent very little time with Kieran. He never doubted the fact that Morrigan loved the boy, he could see the change Keran had made in his mother. Yet, the fact the boy was often left on his own or with others bothered him. Maeve had told him about how she cared for Keran much of the time when he was small, that was why they were so close. At first Alistair didn’t want to believe it but Morrigan was proving all Maeve had told him to be the gospel truth. “No, being with Maeve doesn’t. My son does. He knows me now, I am a part of his life.” Alistair smirked very proud of himself for standing up to Morrigan. “You are never getting rid of me, so deal with it. He is going to be my only child…” Alistair's voice cracked a little at the admittance that Keran was likely going to be the only child he ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morrigan’s face softened seeing him show such emotion. “She changed you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course being with Maeve changed me.” Alistair groaned as he pushed past Morrigan who followed him with her gaze as she turned so she was still facing him. “One of us has to be the grown up, it will never be Maeve… Cullen… is…” He shook his head not wanting to speak out of turn about Cullen, but Cullen had his shortcomings as well. In recent months he had struggled with his addiction, was quick to anger and it caused problems. Alistair knew that Maeve would be worse off without him and so would Cullen. The only way they worked was together. “I love her, Morrigan. I know you don’t want to think about it or hear it. I did not ask to fall in love with Maeve, I tried to fight it but I love her more than words could do justice.”  His hands fidgeted nervously in front of him. “I love Keran for all our fighting. I am thankful you gave me the chance to be his father, but I wish that I even had the possibility of one day having another with Maeve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Alistair spoke, Morrigan’s expression changed. She did not want to admit the fact that her sister was cherished by Alistair and Cullen as well. It was a feeling she had never known, but was thankful that Maeve finally experienced it. A long sigh slipped from Morrigan’s thin lips as she almost reached out to touch him in an act of comfort but stopped herself. Her hand pulled back as she mulled over what she should say. Slowly as their eyes met Morrigan sighed once more, “You do not know anything,” Morrigan said calmly, her tone surprised Alistair. His nose scrunched up as he glared confused at her. Morrigan pursed her lips as she shook her head. “The child may be yours… you do not know till she is born..” Running her hands down the deep maroon of her dress she sighed as she looked over at Alistair as she walked past him. “You are a good father… My sister's child will be lucky to have you. Especially if the Templar is her actual father..” Morrigan paused turning back to see Alistair even more confused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just compliment me?” He asked softly to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle escaped Morrigan’s lips. “Yes. I believe I did. Still this does not mean I like you or approve the relationship you and the Templar have with my sister.” Her eyes narrowed on his as Alistair shrugged nonchalantly. Morrigan scoffed. “Not that I expect my approval means anything at all to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really..” Alistair noted softly with his own slightly amused laugh. “Maeve is happy, shouldn’t that be what matters to you the most, not who makes her so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morrigan stayed silent, her jaw clenching. She loved her sister dearly and did want her to be happy but she also knew that nothing good was going to come of this arrangement in the long term. The relationship between Maeve and the two men had already faced a great loss and nearly crumbled because of it. Maeve and Cullen had both been sent to dark places because of it and Morrigan didn’t want the cycle to repeat. With a long sigh, she reached out and grabbed Alistair’s wrist. “I want her to be happy, Alistair.” Morrigan’s voice was firm and filled with emotion. “I just do not know if this is really going to make her happy or if it is all going to be like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair knew what Morrigan couldn’t speak. He tensed up as he turned his head back to look at her. With a heavy sigh, Alistair smiled softly. “What did you used to say…’ tis the way of life, we do not know what will happen’...all we can do is find what moments of happiness we can.” He pulled her hand off his forearm and left Morrigan standing in the hall as he made his way back to the Inquisitor’s quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Alistair opened the door he could hear Maeve muttering to herself and pacing. He let out a long sigh as he stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to her ramble for a moment. “Ugh, that is too far away from the bed, I would never be able to reach her if she was crying. Oh, she is going to end up crying so much. Cullen is not going to be able to manage… no. Oh, why did I think this was going to work? Why did I think I could be a mother?” Her words were frantic and he had seen this cycle before in recent weeks. All the self doubt she normally hid, even from him and Cullen, came bubbling to the surface the closer they got to the babe’s arrival. A long sigh escaped Alistair’s lips as he ran his hands through his messy copper hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Cullen’s troubles were not enough, there was Maeve. Most of her life she had been on her own, or felt like she was. The impending reality that another person was about to depend on her for everything was weighing heavy on her fractured mind. She would wake up in the middle of the night panicking, crying saying they would have to hide the baby. That her mother was going to come for her. Cullen tried often to tell that was not possible and it would never happen. Alistair knew that Maeve’s fears were more than justified.Unlike Cullen, Alistair had been in that hut. He had seen the fear in Maeve’s eyes when her mother would look her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Maeve..” Alistair called out as he started to climb the stairs. Her rambling instantly ceased. As Alistair reached the top of the stairs he saw Maeve standing in the middle of the room. One hand on her lower back, the other clutching a pink knit blanket to her chest. Her golden eyes were filled with panic. “Sparrow, what are you doing?” He asked softly as he walked towards her. His hand extended towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a long deep breath, Maeve shrugged and gestured towards the cradle that Blackwall had just finished the day before. “We are not ready. If she comes early we will not be prepared and something horrible will happen. I know it, Alistair, I do..” Her bottom lip quivered as she gestured wildly around the room. “The castle is drafty, she is going to be born mid-winter…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair knew better than to hush her, he only walked over and placed his hands on her hips and calmly said. “If she comes early, she comes early and we will manage. She won’t come early if you would just rest like the midwife keeps telling you to do.” There was frustration behind his calm tone as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His right hand slid over the rich black fabric of her dress as it moved up her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her stomach. Most moments, Alistair would not allow himself to think the baby was his. He knew it was highly unlikely and he was still coming to terms with the idea of watching Maeve and Cullen have a family. However, there were rare moments where he indulged the whispers of hope that he and Maeve would someday have a child together. A sad smile glanced across his lips as he felt the baby move. “Oh really?” Alistair mumbled with a little half-hearted laugh as his hand moved across Maeve's stomach feeling how active the baby was that day. “You need to calm down too young lady…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think I am even awake?" Maeve groaned tilting her head back and letting out a long sigh. None of them had been sleeping well, even by their rather poor standards. "All last night she kept me awake and if it wasn't her it was Cullen.." Maeve's voice trailed off at the end as she spoke Cullen's name. Since his return a few weeks prior things had been better, but Cullen still struggled with the pains and aches of withdrawals. His nightmares caused him to sleep so restlessly, that is when he did manage to sleep. There were points in the last week in particular that he had offered to sleep in another room. Maeve wouldn’t hear of it. She wanted them to be together like they were before. As much as being awoken in the middle of the night by his tossing and turning was trying, it was far more trying for Maeve not to have Cullen on the other side of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tense smile flashed across Alistair’s face as his hand moved back to her hips. “He did ask if you wanted him to sleep in his office..” he noted softly. Maeve pursed her lips, then relaxed them as she took a deep breath. Alistair didn’t sleep well at all but he did manage not to wake Maeve most nights. He could see the benefit to her even having one decent night’s sleep on not only her physical but mental health. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Maeve’s. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. “Maybe he should, just so you can get some rest.” He watched as Maeve’s eyes grew wide. “Just for a night, maybe two.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her bright golden eyes began to well up as Maeve chewed on her bottom lip. Her forehead still resting against Alistair she slowly shook her head. “No. I am tired of… lyrium and all the evils of it..” She swallowed hard as she pulled her head back so they were no longer touching. “Tainting every part of my life with Cullen..” She sighed heavily. “If we send him off on his own what has been the purpose of all this, you getting him off lyrium again after..” Maeve paused as she got choked up and clutched the pink blanket in her hand to her chest. It was still next to impossible for Maeve to talk about the events of nearly a year before. Alistair still found it hard to think about as well. He gave a sad smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, his hand slipping over hers that clutched the pink blanket. “What if something happens… what if?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.,” Alistair said flatly shaking his head. “You are going to 'what if' till you worry yourself to death.” He knew that he had to shake her loose of her own fears of the unknown. “The baby will be here in what? Another month at most?” Maeve nodded slowly before she hung her head looking down at the pale pink blanket. “This time is different, you have made it this far in your pregnancy why do you think in the last few weeks that something is going to happen?” Maeve chewed her bottom lip as she turned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am always going to be afraid, Alistair.” Maeve started slowly, unable to look at him. “I am afraid I will miscarry, again. When she is born I will be afraid that Flemeth will appear out of nowhere and try and take her…” Maeve’s voice shook as her eyes focused on his. “She will not have my daughter. She will not. I will die…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Alistair slipped his hand under her chin and made her look at him. “Look at me.” He urged softly, Maeve turned her gaze upwards to match his. “Flemeth is not coming near my girls. It’s not going to happen. You do not even have to worry a moment about that.” He kissed Maeve’s forehead and looked deep into Maeve's eyes. “You trust that Cullen and I are not, going to let anything happen to you or that baby?” Maeve nodded slowly. “Thank the Maker because if you did not nod your head I was worried I was going to have to drag you to Cullen so he could show the armies you have...armies Maeve..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeve gave a slow nod as she muttered, “I am still always going to be afraid of her. What she did to me..” Alistair knew what was happening. She was exhausted and her mind was stuck in a dark place. It was happening more and more. Alistair wished she would at least entertain the idea of Cullen sleeping a few nights in his office so she could actually sleep but he knew she would never hear of it. If nothing else, perhaps he could convince her to nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Slowly, Alistair’s thumb caressed Maeve’s freckled cheek. ”I am not going to ask you to stop worrying, or trying to get ready for the baby. Maker knows we need to do that.” He laughed and watched as the corner of Maeve’s mouth turned up in a tentative smile.  “Before we can do any more worrying, or preparations for the baby. You need to lay down.” Maeve’s smile faded. Alistair’s face shifted into a more stern expression. “Sparrow... you need to rest.” Maeve began to grumble but Alistair tutted. “No, you are growing a person. That is not something you do well on two hours of sleep a night.” Maeve knew he was right but she still wanted to protest. Alistair yet again beat her to it, “No, listen here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here?” Maeve repeated with a soft chuckle. “Am I a child again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but you are growing one. So I am going to put the baby to bed, not you? Okay. I like that logic..” He laughed as he took her hand once more. Without Maeve even fully agreeing Alistair started to walk her towards the large bed. Strew across the deep blue duvet there were packages half-opened and an open copy of ‘Swords and Shields’ next to where Maeve had been sitting. She had been in their room for much of the last two days since her last attempt to get them all to let her just take a walk outside of Skyhold. Cullen had said she was sulking, Alistair knew she was hiding. Maeve never sulked, she hid. At least it appeared she had visitors that morning while he was doing morning drill with the new recruits and Cullen was meeting with the scouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair laughed softly as he saw all the baby things that had obviously come from some fine shop in Val Royeaux.There were only two likely sources, consider the team that had just returned from Orlais as well. “Vivienne or Dorian?” Alistair asked in a playful tone as he let go of Maeve’s hand and went to move the boxes to the floor so they could lay down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused chuckle came from Maeve as she settled on the edge of the bed watching Alistair. “Both, and Bull…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bull?” Alistair asked, raising an eyebrow. Bull was not someone that Alistair would have expected to have gotten frilly little girl’s things in Val Royeaux, but stranger things had happened. “What is it about you having men of Qun wrapped around your finger…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A playful, almost impish smirk played on Maeve’s lips as she sunk back against the pillows. She laid the pink blanket on her pillow as her eyes met Alistair’s. “Just men of the Qun, I thought I had that way with most men.” Maeve laughed playfully as Alistair moved the last box down before sitting beside her to take off his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an amused chuckle, Alistair shook his head as he leaned over to pull the first boot off. “Oh you have a way with everyone, men...women… demons. When you want to be, you can be very charming.” Maeve chuckled from beside him as she leaned over and kissed Alistair’s cheek.  Alistair at his core was a simple man and it was reflected in the way he dressed. He wasn’t like Cullen, ever the soldier in his armor. Alistair preferred a more casual manner of dress, just a jerkin and tunic, and his breeches. All in varying shades of brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeve's long pale fingers trailed over the back of Alistar’s neck as her lips parted and a silent yawn escaped , “Oh, you are going to join me?” Maeve asked softly as she scooted towards her usual position in the middle of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only to make sure you actually stay put,” Alistair jested as he removed his last boot. He pulled off his jerkin and tossed it to the floor before laying down next to Maeve, motioning for her to put her head on his chest. It wasn’t how they normally slept when Cullen was in bed with them, usually only when they were on a mission. “Come on, I know you can’t lay on your stomach like you used to do, but you look like a woman who needs a good cuddle.” His flirtatious smirk made Maeve giggle for a moment, her worries slipped from her mind. Alistair adored any time he could make her truly  laugh, it was such a rare thing to hear. For a woman who laughed so often and most people assumed never said a serious thing in her life, the laughs most people heard were rarely genuine. Alistair knew what each little chuckle, huff and sarcasm laced laugh sounded like. This little giggle had always been just for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down with her head resting against his chest Maeve looked up at Alistair and let out an amused chuckle as she rested her chin on him. "Cassandra brought me some light reading, it was nice for someone to get me something, almost everything has been for the baby.” Alistair shrugged and Maeve just shook her head. “I am grateful for it really, Varric is going against all his morals and writing a children’s book about Soot and Mittens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistiar couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Watch that be his bestseller in years…” Alistair glanced around the room and noticed the distinct absence of the two cats. “Where are they?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soot and Mittens?” Maeve asked with another silent yawn. Alistair gave a slow nod. Soot has rarely left Maeve’s side in months, so his absence was something Alistiar found deeply odd. “There is a mouse problem in the kitchens, the little blonde haired girl that helps in the kitchen… oh what’s her name. The sweet one who always calls me ‘M’lady’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clara, her father is one of the men who just joined the Scouts.” Like any good leader, Alistair got to know the men who answered to him. He thought that was the only way to be able to make the right choice in battle, to know fully what his soldiers were risking. “She is very sweet…” he added after a moment as he recalled the few interactions that he had with young Clara. Though, in truth, Alistair knew her more from the stories that her father told of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maeve ran her hand across Alistair’s chest, her fingers tracing the neckline of the roughspun tunic he was wearing absentmindedly as she spoke.“She came by earlier today asking if she could bring the cats to the kitchen because the mice are running wild.” Alistair slowly nodded as Maeve explained. “They will be happy hunting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure they will.” Alistair agreed, resting his hand over Maeve’s. “So who else is spoiling our little girl? I bet Sera is not having any of this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her head shook slowly as a smirk crossed Maeve’s lips. She had been friends with Sera since they were teenagers. Even if Sera was not fond of the mess babies made, she was rather excited to see her old friend’s first child. “No, even Sera got the baby something. But she keeps saying it’s done yet. It will be done with the baby is done...whatever that means.” Maeve laughed softly. It was odd to feel like she was cared about by so many people. It felt overwhelming at times. “I think Krem is trying to teach her to knit, which I am both excited and terrified to see what she makes if that is the case.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low chuckle escaped Alistair’s lips as his hand moved to his brow, rubbing it before he ran his hand through his copper hair. “If anyone can teach Sera how to knit, it’s Krem. He is a very patient man.” Maeve yawned once more as she nodded slowly. She was relaxed enough to allow herself to feel how truly exhausted she was for the first time in days. Alistair slipped his arm around her, his hand resting on the swell of her belly. The baby was active as ever. “Maker, she never stops, she is definitely Cullen’s.” Maeve nodded, silently agreeing with the assumption that the babe was Cullen’s child. “Oh thanks, you aren’t supposed to agree with me. You are supposed to feed my ego just a little bit till she comes out all blonde and serious.” Maeve laughed as she turned her face into his chest to muffle her laugh. “Oh thanks, just wound me like that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeve peered up at him and smiled weakly. “You know I wish…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh… don’t even say it. I am happy about the baby, Maeve.” He knew where she was going. It had been like this any private moment they had alone for the last few months. Maeve was so worried about how Alistair felt about the whole situation. He thought it was sweet of her. “She is as much my daughter as Cullen’s. I mean someone has to teach the child how to have a sense of humor.” Maeve laughed sleepily as she nestled against Alistair’s chest, her hand resting in the center over his heart. Maeve let out another yawn, her heavy eyes glanced towards the stairs that led up from the door into their quarters. The only thing missing was Cullen. Since he had returned, he was making himself scarce. Throwing himself deep into his work for the Inquisition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeve’s slender hand slid across Alistair’s chest as she wrapped her arm around Alistair closing her eyes. They flutter open as she lifted her head for a moment before asking, “Is Cullen coming?” A long heavy yawn escaped her lips as she looked up at Alistair who only shrugged. Maeve sighed as she rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes once more. Cullen was predictable, yet not as of late. He spent as much of his time as possible locked away in his office, working. Often only eating if Maeve brought him food. Alistair shrugged, he assumed that Cullen would be along soon enough but Cullen didn't say anything to him as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alistair ran his hand over her temple, brushing a few strands of dark brown hair off her freckled cheek as he sighed. "Maybe, I don't know, my love." He muttered softly as he craned his neck enough to see Maeve’s face. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted slightly. Maeve had finally fallen asleep. Alistair tried not to laugh because he wasn’t even sure she had heard the last thing he said before she drifted off to sleep. His free arm went behind his head and he allowed himself to drift off. Even if it was to the same nightmares as always. At least Maeve was finally resting peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little more than an hour passed when Cullen finally made his way back to the rooms. He had been delayed far longer than he expected because Josephine put up a bit of a fight when Cullen told her to burn her schedule. The Commander knew the last thing Maeve needed was to find out that the schedule had even been a thought. Josephine had protested solely because of the amount of work she had put in, yet obliged when Cullen explained his reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen looked mentally and physically exhausted. His hair was longer than he had normally kept it, he had not shaved in several days. Then there were the dark circles under his eyes that no matter how much sleep he managed to scrape together, they never seemed to dissipate. Cullen stood at the bottom of the stairs listening for a moment. A panic rose in his chest when he heard nothing but silence. There was always some manner of noise in their rooms, the cats purring or fighting, Maeve shuffling around, Alistair cracking bad jokes. It was rare that it was ever silent. His mind went racing through the worst possible scenarios as he raced up the stairs, skipping steps. Once he reached the top, his honey brown eyes fell on the boxes piled on the floor next to the bed. Slowly they moved up and saw Maeve still curled up next to Alistair, both asleep. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips as the tension in his shoulders eased. ‘They are safe… they are safe…’ Cullen’s mind repeated as he ran his hands through his thick golden curls.Every moment Cullen was awake, even when he slept, he worried for Maeve and the baby. He could not stand to lose either of them, with the world the way it was a thought that was never too far from his mind. Seeing Maeve sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around Alistair, made Cullen smile broadly. “What would I do without you?” He muttered referring to Alistair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shifted back to the boxes. There must have been nearly twenty of them, some with multiple items in each box. He was not from wealth, by any means. It was very likely the babe had more clothes before she was even born than Cullen and all three of his siblings had between them as children. His hand ran through his golden hair as he shook his head, “Makers breath…” He mumbled his eyes to a half spilled out box of lace bonnets. ‘Does the baby really need so many bonnets?’ he thought as he slipped off his cloak and set it on the back of the chair that he spent his late nights reading reports in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before his armor and belt were off and placed carefully next to the chair. Trying his best to make as little noise as possible. Both Alistair and Maeve looked so peaceful he would have hated himself if he woke them. Taking a few moments, Cullen walked over to the pile of gifts that Alistair had haphazardly thrown on the floor. One by one he put the garments and blankets back in their packages neatly. He stacked them near the end of the bed before he stood back up and walked around to his side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, he leaned over and took off his boots. He set them near the end of the bed neatly before turning back and reaching out for Maeve. His hand running over the swell of her stomach as he settled down next to the sleeping pair. The baby pushed against his hand and Maeve stirred. “Oh don’t you wake your mama…” He whispered rubbing a small circle but Maeve stirred at the movement. She looked back at Cullen through sleepy eyes and smiled. “Go back to sleep..” Cullen whispered tenderly kissing Maeve’s bare shoulder where her dress had slid off in her sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maeve smiled sleepily. “You are going to cuddle me too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cullen smirked and only wrapped his strong arms around her as he buried his face in her long dark hair. He knew he wasn’t likely to sleep, but he would lay there for the rest of the afternoon holding her if it meant that Maeve and Alistair would finally rest. They both had been nothing but supportive of him over the last few months during his slip and were the only ones there when he was at his lowest in years. Now, Maeve was likely having his child. He knew that he had been lucky being the only Templar to escape the Tower all those years go, but having both Maeve and Alistair in his life made him see how truly blessed he was. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>